2 last days
by Berkeli
Summary: Shadow is sick and can't run anymore. Suddenly he finds out that he has 2 days to live. What's gonna happen? (DONE!)
1. two days

I'm back again with a new fic. First of all I want to say I'm really sorry Shadow fans. I don't want him to die, but that's the way it has to be in this fic. Let's start this fic...

Shadow was laying on his bed. He has been sick for a while and nothing seemed to cure him. No one knew what happened to him. He just got sick. He couldn't run or anything. If he wanted to go somewhere, he needed to use a wheelchair. Every time he saw Sonic, the Faker, he was making fun of Shadow because he was on wheelchair and couldn't run. 'Can't keep up with me, huh?' was what Shadow got to hear all the time when he saw Sonic. The only friends he has left were Knuckles, Rouge.... and Amy.

He was lying on the hospital bed from day to day. From night to night. Nothing changed. Shadow wanted to go out and run so badly, so badly that once he tried to stand on his two feet, and then fell down to the floor. Shadow looked at the moon and cried every night. His bed was next to the window. As he always looked out of the window, he thought about Maria, his first friend. Shadow started to think that if he dies, will he see her again? That night it was raining, so Shadow couldn't see the moon. He wanted to die as soon as possible. Once he asked Knuckles to kill him, but Knuckles didn't do it. Shadow looked out of the window. He thought about Maria again. Nothing else seemed to matter to him. Shadow decided to go to sleep. He slept only three hours and then woke up. The time was 4 am. So when he woke up, the time was around 7 am.

In the morning, exactly at 7, Shadow woke up. He pressed a red button next to his bed. Then a nurse came in.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"Can I have my breakfast?" Shadow answered.

"Okay. Oh, by the way, your results are ready. Do you want to meet your doctor now or later?" She asked.

"I'd like to meet him now." Shadow answered.

Shadow waited for a while. His hands were crossed as he looked out of the window. It was sunny day again. Just like always. He sighed as he waited for his results. Finally a doctor came in with some papers.

"Morning, Shadow." He said. "Did you sleep well?"

"I slept only three hours, is that good enough for you?" Shadow said.

"I see." The doctor replied, and sat on the chair next to Shadow.

"So, what do the results say?" Shadow asked.

The doctor was silent for a while; Shadow was expecting the worst.

Meanwhile in Station Square, Sonic and Amy were laying on the couch, watching TV. Amy has been thinking about Shadow. She felt bad for him. Even Sonic is bullying him, 'cause he couldn't run anymore, Sonic always made her feel happy at least for few hours. Suddenly a phone rang and Amy ran to the phone.

"Why's she caring about that faker?" Sonic thought.

"Sonic, We're going to the hospital!" Amy said.

"Why?" Sonic asked as he feared for worst.

"To see Shadow, of course!" Amy answered.

"No!" Sonic whined.

"Don't whine, Sonikku." Amy said. "Besides, Tails and Knuckles are coming too. You're not going there alone!" She added.

"Ok then. At least I get to bully him" Sonic said as he grinned evilly.

Amy ignored it. She didn't like it when Sonic bullied Shadow or Shadow bullied Sonic. She hated them when they were so competitive.

In the hospital, Tails, Cream, Knuckles and Rouge were waiting.

"Anything new about Shadow?" Amy asked.

"Still waiting. They won't let us go to see him yet." Knuckles said.

"Well, at least he can't run." Sonic said

"How dare you to be so mean to him?" Amy asked.

"Do you care about him more than me?" Sonic asked.

"Idiot!" Rouge thought to herself.

"I just don't want anything bad to happen to anyone, that's all!" Amy said.

"Right." Sonic drawled.

"Okay, you can come to see Shadow now." A doctor said and opened the door for them.

Shadow was laying there, the same place he was last time when they last saw him. Sonic just grinned evilly.

"What's up, Faker!? Can you still keep up with me?" Sonic asked as he laughed.

"Shut up!" Shadow shouted.

"Come here and make me!" Sonic shouted back.

Then Amy hit Sonic with her Piko hammer, but she didn't hit Shadow.

"That's enough guys!" Amy said.

"So, why are we here, Shadow?" Rouge asked.

"Are you going to get cured finally?" Cream asked.

Shadow looked down and everybody were looking at him. Shadow looked at them.

"Guys...I just found out, that...I have 2 days to live." Shadow said as he hesitated.

* * *

There's first chapter. Sorry, if it was too short. 


	2. back to home

Back again! Thanks for the good reviews. It's so good to see that you like this fic even if Shadow dies. Well, let's continue...

Everybody's eyes opened wide, even Sonic's. There was a long silence. Sonic left the room, but Amy didn't follow him. She stayed in the room and let tears flow down her cheeks. Cream was crying as she hugged Tails tightly. Rouge and Knuckles looked down.

"I'm dying guys. But I don't want to die miserably, like resting here and doing nothing." Shadow said.

"So, what are you going to do?" Knuckles asked.

Shadow looked at Amy who was still crying.

"Can I talk with Amy in private?" Shadow said.

Amy stopped crying and, for some reason, she blushed a little.

"Yeah, sure." Knuckles said.

They walked out of the room and left Shadow and Amy in peace. Amy got closer to him and looked at him. Shadow wiped her tears away from her cheeks. Amy was a little bit confused. Why he asked her to talk in private. Has he done something that he can't tell or is it something else?

"Amy, I don't want to rest these two last days of mine here in the hospital. I want to go out. I want to have fun as long as I can. But I need you to do me a favour." Shadow said.

"What's that?" Amy asked.

"I...I...Want you to be with me." Shadow said.

"What! I don't want to betray my Sonic!!!" Amy shout.

"No no no! I meant that you would take me to the places I want to go with in my wheelchair. I would walk by myself if I could." Shadow said as he felt a little bit embarrassed.

"Oh, ok." Amy said as she felt stupid.

"Thank you, Amy." Shadow said as he stroked her cheek.

Meanwhile in corridors, Sonic was waiting. Amy came out.

"What did he tell you?" Sonic asked.

"Why do you care?" Amy asked.

"All I care is you. You're important to me." Sonic said.

"Can we just go home now?" Amy shouted.

Shadow heard them talking. He sighed.

"How can she take that Faker day after day?" He thought to himself.

"So, how did it go?" Doctor asked as he sat on the chair.

"Well, just like usual. Cream was crying. Knuckles and Rouge were like nothing happened and....You know who Sonic is." Shadow explained.

"Not my business but, what about that pink hedgehog?" Doctor asked as he checked on the papers he had in front of him.

"Well, I asked her to hang around with me these two last days." Shadow said as he looked out to see Amy.

"That's great. You'll get out of here tonight. Do you want me to call her?" He asked.

"Yea, sure." Shadow answered as he laid on the bed looking at the ceiling.

Time went past really slowly for Shadow. He got bored. He sat on the bed and looked at the floor. He was tired of laying on the bed the rest of his life. He slowly placed his feet on the floor and slowly stood up. He was holding on the bed to control his balance. Then he slowly let go and then started to wall to the floor. He started to wobble, then fall; someone caught him before hitting on the floor.

"What are you doing!?" A familiar voice asked.

Shadow knew this voice.

"Thanks, Amy." He said as his eyes filled with tears.

"Don't cry." Amy said as she put Shadow back on the bed.

"I'm taking you out of here. You can finally come back home." Amy tried to cheer him up.

"Yeah, you're right." Shadow said as he smiled weakly.

Then Amy took the wheelchair and then helped Shadow into it. She had her arms around him. Shadow felt warm. He haven't felt this for a long time. Then Shadow was sitting on the wheelchair. Amy took him outside. It was sunset.

"Do you want to go somewhere first?" Amy asked.

"Well..." Shadow thought for a while.

"Let's just go home." He finally answered.

Then Amy took him home, painfully slow for Shadow. He would have ran there in less than a minute. But now he couldn't.

* * *

Well, there's second chapter. Sorry for this long wait. I've been busy and tired so I haven't felt like writing. Sorry. Keep your eyes on my profile. I'm having some information about this fic updates and some other stuff in there. Check it out! See you next time. 


	3. back at home

Here I am again. I have created the forum now. You can get the URL/link from my profile. Now let's continue...

Amy and Shadow arrived home. There was access for a wheelchair built next to stairs.

"Knuckles and Tails built that for you if you need to go somewhere by yourself." Amy said.

Amy took Shadow inside. Luckily for him, Sonic was sleeping. Shadow noticed that there was also a elevator in the house. Shadow knew who built that, so he remained silent. Amy took him upstairs with the elevator and into the guest room.

"I hope you'll be fine from now on." Amy said.

"Can you do one more thing for me?" Shadow asked.

"Sure. What I can do for you?" Amy asked with an anime-smile on her face.

"Would you please help me to the bed?" Shadow asked and blushed.

He had started to think that she was avoiding him; he was wrong. Amy put her hands around him and helped him to the bed. Soon Shadow was laying on the bed.

"Next time I hope you can get to the bed by yourself." Amy said.

"What if I can't?" Shadow said as he sounded like he was flirting with Amy.

Amy just smiled and blushed a little. She said good night to Shadow and left the room. Shadow smiled in happiness. He looked out of the window to the sun which was slowly going down like his 2 last days. Amy walked downstairs to Sonic who was still sleeping. She laid next to him and put her hands around him. Sonic slowly opened his eyes. He saw Amy with her head on his chest. He smiled and put his hands around her. Amy was happy.

It was 6 am. Shadow woke up. He looked at the clock and sighed as he realized that he woke up very early. He kept looking to the ceiling. Once again he thought about Maria. Will he see her again when he dies, he thought. Meanwhile in the bedroom, where Sonic and Amy slept, Amy was up, indeed had been up for about an hour. She stood up and went to check on Shadow. Shadow thought about Maria for a while. Then he started to think about Amy. He felt warm, but then that feeling was gone when the door opened.

"Oh, you're up already." Amy said. "Want me to make breakfast for you?"

"Yea, that would be nice." Shadow replied.

Amy went downstairs to make breakfast for Shadow. Shadow thought about Amy again.

"She's so beautiful, no doubt about that" He said to himself.

He didn't know that Amy was still close by and she heard what he said. She smiled. She giggled on the way downstairs. Sonic woke up and looked left, seeing that Amy was gone. He knew that she must be making breakfast for him. He started to walk slowly to the kitchen. He noticed that the guest room door was open. He walked to the door and then a big, loud NO came out of the house, which woke up their neighbours.

"What is that faker doing here?" Sonic asked in upset mood.

"Where am I supposed to take him? To his house where would have a hard time and stuff?" Amy explained.

"At least that's better than this." Sonic said.

"How dare you say that?" Amy shout angrily.

"He's leaving today!" Sonic shout back.

"I guess you're not the Sonic I used to know. The Sonic who always helped others" Amy said in sad tone.

"Come on, Amy." He said as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Leave me alone." She said and went to give Shadow his breakfast.

Sonic was upset. He sat to the table and thought to himself. Amy gave the breakfast to Shadow.

"There you go." She said.

"Thanks." Shadow replied and started to have his breakfast.

"Do you want to go somewhere today?" Amy asked.

"Well, I'd like to go out hang around with you, just like before." Shadow said.

"Oh those times," Amy sighed.

"I want to have a shower after this, okay?" Shadow said.

"Need help or something?" Amy asked.

"Well, maybe you could wash me." Shadow said as he blushed.

"Just eat your breakfast and we'll go to wash you." Amy replied as she blushed.

Five minutes later, Amy brought a towel to Shadow.

"Tell me, when I can come to take you to the shower." Amy said.

Shadow just nodded. Amy waited for a while.

"I'm ready!" Shadow shout.

Amy opened the door. Shadow had the towel around his waist. Amy blushed a little. Amy took him to the shower. She checked the water that it wasn't too cold or too hot. Then she placed Shadow so the water was pouring on him. Shadow took his towel off.

"Now hold on to that pipe while I wash you, okay?" Amy explained.

Shadow nodded and blushed. He grabbed to the pipe that has built to the wall. Amy started to wash his back.

(A/N: the rest is censored. Heehee, I'm so mean. When I grow up, I might add r-rated version someday.)

Once Amy had helped drying him, She left his room and let Shadow dress himself.

"Thanks, Amy." Shadow said.

"No problem." Amy replied and winked.

Shadow smiled and kept dressing himself. Amy closed the door and blushed. She saw Shadow naked. She couldn't think of anything else. Sonic was spying on her.

"I have a bad feeling about this." He thought.

* * *

Well, that was a little bit naughty chapter. Sorry about that. I have a forum now in internet. Check the URL/link from my profile and register to my forum. In the forum you can tell me more about this fic or my other fics and give me some suggestions. I hope you enjoyed this fic Shad/Amy fans. 


	4. Love and hate

Back again. I see that some reviewers liked my little "naughty" chapter. Well, that's nice. Now let's continue...

Shadow dressed and opened the door; Sonic was already waiting for him. He didn't look very happy.

"What's wrong, Faker?" Shadow asked.

"I know what are you trying." Sonic said evilly.

"What do you mean?" Shadow asked. "I just wanted to have a shower. Something wrong if Amy is just more helpful than you?!"

"That's nothing yet. Worst thing is that you're trying to take away my girlfriend!" Sonic said as he pointed at Shadow.

"Take away?" Shadow said

"Yea, exactly. If you even touch her, you're dying one day earlier." Sonic threatened.

"Just try!" Shadow shouted.

"That's my line, Faker!" Sonic shouted back.

Shadow couldn't take it anymore. He stood up and was about to hit Sonic. But he fell. Sonic just laughed.

"What's happening here!?" Amy asked in upset tone.

Sonic remained silent. Amy helped Shadow back to the wheelchair. Amy and Shadow were leaving. Sonic was about to follow them but Amy put her hand in front of Sonic's face. Sonic was confused.

"You're staying here, until you learn how to treat people who are dying!" Amy said.

"WHAT!?" Sonic shout.

"You heard her." Shadow said as he grinned evilly.

Sonic remained silent. Amy and Shadow went down with the elevator. Sonic went to his bedroom. He started to think the past days. His and Amy's relationship has been bad since he bullied Shadow. He looked at one picture that Shadow had taken of him and Amy in Hawaii. Sonic felt sad. He threw the picture at the wall, but the picture still remained in good shape. Sonic looked at it and stood up. He picked the picture up and looked at it again.

"I got to apologize Shadow...and Amy." Sonic said to himself and ran outside to look for them.

Amy was taking Shadow from place to place. Even to some clothes stores. Amy was always looking for a good dress. Shadow liked to see her trying some dresses. They also went to have some ice cream and they talked about the past, when everything was all right. In the background was a song playing.

In my dearest memories, I see you reaching out to me  
Though you're gone, I still believe that you can call out my name

_A voice from the past, joining yours and mine  
Adding up the layers of harmony  
And so it goes on and on  
Melodies of life, to the sky beyond the flying birds  
Forever and beyond on_

"I love that song." Amy sighed.

Shadow looked at her and saw tears coming out of her eyes. Shadow got closer and wiped tears away.

"Amy, I'd like to go to one place." Shadow said.

"Where?" Amy asked.

"To the cliffs." Shadow said.

"Isn't that place a little bit too dangerous?" Amy asked.

"Not if you're with me." Shadow said.

And so they were on their way to the cliffs to see sunset.

"What!?" Knuckles asked, having a robe around him.

"...Oh, I didn't meant to interrupt you two." Sonic said as he tried look innocent.

"It's okay. Come in." Knuckles said. "ROUGE! Sonic is here!"

"Okay, sweetie!" Rouge replied.

Sonic walked inside to the mansion where Knuckles and Rouge lived. Rouge had her robe on too. Except she had black one with a pink heart on it; Knuckles had red one without a heart.

"What's wrong? Something happened?" Knuckles asked.

"I'm just trying to find Amy and Shadow. They went outside and I can't find them." Sonic said as he panted.

"Well, there will be a sunset soon, so I think they're going to the cliffs to see the sunset." Rouge said.

"Thanks!" Sonic shout and ran to the cliffs as fast as he could.

"Well, that was quick." Knuckles said.

"Now where were we?" Rouge asked as she had her hands around her knucklehead.

"We'll find out." Knuckles replied and the rest is censored...again.

Amy and Shadow were looking at the sunset. It was so beautiful. Shadow looked at Amy and then turned his wheelchair so he was facing her.

"Amy..."

"Yeah?" Amy turned to face Shadow.

"I had a good time today. I feel so bad about tomorrow. Am I going to die in my sleep or something? I don't know. But..." Shadow hesitated.

Amy noticed this and her heart started to speed up.

"Come on! You can tell me." Amy said as she got closer to him.

Shadow grabbed her hand and pulled her closer. Amy started to blush.

"Shadow?" She said as she looked into his eyes.

Shadow blushed, too. He leaned closer. Amy did the same. Then they were kissing. Shadow had his hands around her and Amy had hers on his chest. Amy moved her hands around Shadows neck and kept kissing back. The thing they didn't know that Sonic saw this. Sonic was angry. He couldn't see this anymore. He ran back to home and fast. Amy and Shadow broke the kiss and looked at each other.

"I love you, Amy" Shadow said.

"I love you, too." Amy replied as she stroked Shadow's cheek.

"We better get back home." Amy said.

Shadow just nodded and they were on their way back home.

Amy and Shadow arrived home. The first thing that they noticed that TV had been thrown out of the window. Amy's and Shadows eyes opened wide. They went to check inside. There was stuff laying on the floor. On the couch was Sonic who instantly stood up and walked to Amy.

"What's wrong, Sonic?" Amy asked with an afraid look.

Sonic slapped Amy hard. So hard that she fell to the floor.

"Wh-what was that for?" Amy asked and was about to cry.

"I saw you and Shadow kissing at the cliffs." Sonic said.

"Oh no." Amy thought to herself.

Sonic looked at Shadow who was just grinning. Then Sonic punched him so hard that he flew through the door. Amy attacked Sonic with her hammer and bet him up. But that didn't work at all. Sonic hit her. He walked outside to Shadow. His nose was bleeding badly.

"I was about to apologize you, my friend... AND THIS IS WHAT I GET!?" Sonic shout.

"You asked for it.....Faker!" Shadow said as he coughed blood out of his mouth.

" you!" Sonic shouted and slowly walked away.

Amy looked at her former hero, who was now a monster. Worst than The Hulk. Amy ran to Shadow and tried to stop the bleeding. She started to cry.

"Why me? Why always me?" She sobbed.

Amy had her head on Shadows chest and cried. Shadow started to cry, too. Even if he was going to die tomorrow, This was much worst thing.

"I'm sorry, Sonic." He whispered and he stroked Amy's quills.

* * *

"This is love. Love hurts." Quote by Max Payne From 'Max Payne 2'

* * *

That was a sad chapter. I even felt bad while I was writing this. Will this fic ever end happily? Or will it end sadly? I try to update as soon as possible. Part of the Lyrics are from the song 'Melodies Of Life' by Emiko Shiratori. The song is also known as Ending theme of Final Fantasy 9. Visit and register to my forum for more info about this fic and for my future fics. Well, see ya later. 


	5. Death

Yo! Nice to see that many of you like this story. Yesterday was kinda sad. My father almost died yesterday. Luckily he's still alive. Too bad that Shadow isn't so lucky like my father. Let's see now how this will continue.

Sonic knocked on the door of the mansion. He waited for a while. His feet were still shaking after hitting Shadow and Amy. He felt guilty, but he hated Shadow more than anything in this world. Finally the door opened.

"Sonic? What are you doing here?" Rouge asked.

She had a towel around her body.

"Can I come in? I'm so sad that I can't go home." Sonic said.

"Well, sure." Rouge said and opened the door more, so Sonic could walk in.

"Make yourself at home. Be right back." She added and walked upstairs.

Sonic looked at her body. She was way too perfect. Knuckles was so lucky that he's with her, Sonic thought to himself. Rouge walked to the shower, where Knuckles was.

"Sonic is back. He's feeling a little sad about something and he doesn't want to go home." Rouge explained.

"What happened? He saw a ghost?" Knuckles joked.

"I don't know. But we'll find out." Rouge said.

Then the phone ringed. Rouge answered to the phone. "Hello?"

"Is Knuckles there?" Tails asked.

"Well, he's in the shower now. What happened?" Rouge asked.

"Well, Sonic and Shadow had a fight here and we need to fix everything now." Tails explained.

"Ok. I'll tell him. Bye." Rouge said and hang up.

40 minutes later, Tails and Knuckles were fixing the house that Sonic has destroyed. Only the upstairs rooms were OK, so Amy and Shadow were in the guest room lying on the bed. Shadow stroked her quills and Amy hugged him, having her head on his chest.

"I can't believe that Sonic slapped me." She sobbed. "I loved him."

"What about me?" Shadow asked.

"I love you, too. But I can't decide who I am going to love more." Amy sobbed and hugged Shadow even tighter.

It was midnight. Last day for Shadow. Phone ringed. Amy stood up and answered to the phone.

"Hello?"

"Is Shadow there?" A voice asked.

Amy gave the phone to Shadow.

"Yeah?" Shadow said.

"We just got to know the time when you're going to die. Do you want me to tell you?" Shadow's doctor was on the phone.

"....Yes." Shadow answered.

There was a long silent, until Shadow broke it. "Okay. Bye."

"What was that?" Amy asked.

"It was my doctor. He told me that.... I'm dying tonight." Shadow said as his eyes filled with tears.

Amy was shocked. She fell to her knees and put her head to the edge of the bed. She cried. Shadow got closer to her and took her hand. Amy hugged him and cried on his shoulder. Tears flowed down Shadows cheek.

"Amy, before I die, I want to say that.....Even this night didn't end very well....I enjoyed the time with you." Shadow said as he cried.

"Me too." Amy replied.

Sonic was sleeping at Knuckles' and Rouges mansion. He was in the guest room, looking at the ceiling.

"What's wrong with me. Am I a monster?" Sonic asked himself.

"You're not a monster." A female voice answered.

Sonic turned around to see, who was it. For his surprise, he saw his ex.

"Sally? What are you doing here?" Sonic asked in shock.

"Well, I heard what happened here, so I decided to come here to have some company for you." Sally said.

"So you know that Shadow is dying." Sonic said.

"I'm so sorry." Sally said.

"Don't be! That censored took away my girlfriend!" Sonic shout.

Sally was silent.

"But...I still feel bad for him. I was about apologize him. I still want to." Sonic said.

Sally sat next to him on the bed and stroked his quills. Sonic hugged her and she hugged back. Sonic was crying. Sally just hugged him and stroked his quills.

Knuckles got home. Rouge was waiting for him. She ran to her knucklehead and hugged her. Knuckles noticed that she had cried.

"I guess you know the bad news already." Knuckles asked.

Rouge nodded. They were hugging for some time, until they decided to go to sleep.

Amy couldn't sleep at all. Shadow didn't sleep either. Amy was afraid. She was holding Shadow's hand and felt him tight grab on her hand. He was still alive. She got closer to him. Then Shadow's eyes opened wide.

"I see her!" He said.

"See who?" Amy asked.

"....Maria. She's...." Shadow said.

"What?" Amy asked.

"...She asked me to say hi to you for her." Shadow said as he smiled.

"Well, say hi from me to her." Amy said with a smile.

"I will." Shadow smiled back.

Shadow and Amy leaned closer to kiss each other one last time. Amy still felt Shadows grip on her hand. Suddenly his grip felt weaker. Amy's breath stopped. Shadow broke the kiss.

"I love you, Amy." Shadow whispered.

"I love you, too." Amy said and kissed him one last time.

Then Shadow's grip felt weaker, his head dropped on the pillow and then nothing happened. Amy dropped his hand. He was dead. Amy started to cry out loud. She thought, how will she make out of this. This day she would never forget. Right then, she missed Sonic. She hoped that he'd be there with her. She couldn't make this alone. She needed him more than anything. But she missed one person even more.

"SHADOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!" Amy shout.

* * *

There was fifth chapter. listens to Max Payne 1 Theme That was sad. Well, the end is close. Stay tuned and register to my forum, please. See ya next time. 


	6. Kage Angel

Well, here's the last chapter. I hope you like the ending. Let's continue...

Church bells were ringing as Amy walked to the church. It was the day of Shadow's funeral. The coffin was in front of the altar. Everyone went to see him for last time. Knuckles and Rouge were already there. So were Tails and Cream, who were crying. Or rather Cream was crying more than Tails. Tails tried to make her feel better as he could. Rouge and Knuckles looked at Shadow for a long time.

"Well, now he's in better place now. No pain, no suffering....no evil." Knuckles said.

"I'm going to miss him a lot, Knuckles." Rouge said as she hugged her knucklehead.

Amy walked to Shadow and looked at him. It had been five days since she has last seen him. She grabbed his hands.

"I'm here Shadow. I hope you can hear me. I wonder how are you doing now up there. I feel so guilty about that I lost you. But I didn't only lose you. I lost a friend....Sonic. I hope you understand that I need him." She said as she let go of his hands.

Amy sat down to a bench. She hoped that Sonic would be here now. She felt so lonely. She was holding roses in her hands; she wanted to put them on Shadow's grave. The coffin was closed now. She stood up and walked to Shadow's grave. Knuckles was carrying Shadow's grave with some undertakers. Everyone gathered around Shadow's grave. The coffin was put into the ground slowly. Others were throwing roses to the coffin, which was now in the ground. Some left, others got some machines to fill the hole. Amy was alone there watching the grave of Shadow. She dropped the roses down.

"Goodbye, Shadow The Hedgehog." She said in sad tone.

She was about to leave. But she stopped as she saw a familiar hedgehog in front of her.

"Hi, Amy." Sonic said.

"Sonic? What are you doing here?" Amy asked in confusion.

Sonic walked closer to her and looked into her eyes. Amy looked into his eyes. Sonic touched the cheek which he had slapped.

"Does it still hurt?" He asked

Amy grabbed his hand and smiled.

"No." She replied.

"I'm sorry about everything. I guess I was too selfish." Sonic apologized as Amy noticed the flowers he was holding.

"Who are those for?" Amy asked.

"For Shadow." Sonic said.

Sonic walked to the hole and looked down at the coffin. Tears started to flow down his cheek and dropped on the coffin. Sonic dropped his flowers down.

"I'm sorry, Shadow. I hope we'll see again." Sonic said and walked back to Amy.

"Want me to take you home?" Sonic asked.

"Sure." Amy smiled.

And so they walked home together.

9 months later....

Once again, church bells were ringing. Birds were flying to their freedom. Everyone were throwing rice in the air and were cheering for something. Knuckles and Rouge were there. Tails and Cream were there. So was Sally. Then Sonic and Amy ran to a limousine which had a text: Just married. Sonic and Amy closed the door and drove away.

"I never thought we would get to this point." Sonic said.

"I have all my life dreamed of getting married with someone. I'm so happy with you." Amy said as she hugged Sonic.

"Let's wait until we get to that hotel. Then we can do a little...naughty." Sonic said as he grinned.

Amy just giggled and kept hugging.

After a long trip they got to the hotel. Sonic carried Amy to their room and let her down on the bed. They started kissing very passionately. Amy broke the kiss.

"Hold on, I go check one thing." Amy said.

"Don't make me wait too long." Sonic joked.

"I won't" Amy winked.

She went to bathroom. She started to check on her make-up, like she didn't have anything to do. She was putting on some make-up and suddenly stopped. She saw something stand behind her.

"You look beautiful without the make-up, Amy." The familiar sound said.

Amy turned around. "Shadow!?"

Shadow was still black just like always. Only thing that was new on him was the white wings.

"Yes, me." Shadow smiled.

"I thought you died." Amy said.

"I did. I'm an Angel now." Shadow said.

"Oh. What are you doing here anyway?" Amy asked.

"Well, just decided to take a visit. I just want you to tell one thing to Sonic." Shadow said.

"What?" Amy asked curiously.

"When he was at the funeral, he apologized." Shadow explained.

"He did?" Amy asked.

"Yea. Now I want you to tell him that 'apology accepted'. Can you do that?" Shadow asked.

"Sure." Amy replied.

"Thanks." Shadow said and gave her a kiss on her cheek. He was about to leave.

"WAIT!" Amy shouted.

"What?" Shadow said as he looked back at Amy.

"How are you and Maria doing?" Amy asked.

"We're fine, just like before." Shadow said smiling. "Live a good life, Amy Rose."

Then he was gone. Amy went back to Sonic.

"Awww, I was waiting for a new outfit." Sonic said.

"I forgot to tell you one thing, Sonic." Amy said as she got closer to Sonic.

"What?" Sonic looked confused.

"It's just that, when we were doing bad because of Shadow and you bet him up. Well, he would have accepted your apology." Amy explained.

"He would? Even if I bullied him?" Sonic asked.

"Yes. He even whispered 'I'm Sorry, Sonic' when you were walking away." Amy explained.

Then Shadow appeared behind Amy and winked at Sonic.

"I would have accepted his apology, too." Sonic said.

Shadow smiled and then disappeared. Amy jumped on Sonic and continued from where they were. Amy was kissing Sonic's neck.

"Shadow, Where ever you are...Apology accepted, buddy." He whispered.

And so Sonic, Amy, Tails, Cream, Knuckles and Rouge and others lived happily.

THE END

* * *

Story by Berkeli

Spell check by UKHoneyB

All Sonic characters that has appeared in this fic are owned by SEGA

Thanks to: UKHoneyB, reviewers and those who have supported me.

Thank you very much for reading this fic. Now keep your eyes on my forum. Suggest a story for my next fic, suggest your characters or talk about anything. Thanks again.


End file.
